


Partners in Crime

by calesinlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Crush, High School AU, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, M/M, artist!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calesinlove/pseuds/calesinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel James Novak has been crushing on Dean Winchester for years. When they are partnered together on a project, Castiel gets butterflies that he can't control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Castiel Novak. Dean Winchester” The teachers voice rang through the room and the dark haired sophomore was immediately filled with excitement and then dread. Castiel James Novak hesitantly rotated in his seat and peered at the dark blonde hair, the emerald green eyes, the multitude of freckles adorning the lightly tanned face of Dean Winchester, the junior he’d had a crush on for years. Deep blue eyes meet green ones and the smile on Dean’s face quickly sent Cas turning back around, attempting to hide the slight blush upon his cheeks. Ms. Harville continued reading the list of names finally stopping with, “Sam Winchester. Gabriel Milton. I will expect completed reports by the end of next week. Get to work!”

The class erupts into motion and sound, all except for Castiel, frozen in his seat. His adoptive-brother Gabriel nudges him from the seat beside him. “So, the Winchesters, huh?” Gabriel’s eyebrows quirk up and he winks suggestively at his brother. Castiel simply shakes his head at his brother.

“Shut up, Gabriel. You should be happy as well. Considering.” He delves into the black hole of his backpack, reminding himself once again to clean it out, pulling out his sketch book. He flips it open and continues a drawing he hasn’t quite gotten right just yet. His brother, 3 elegant golden wings sprouting out of his back, looking down at the ground.

“Considering what, Cassie? The fact that Moose and I been going out for a month now?” Cas looked up at his brother and saw his brother start, but paid it no mind. Instead, his mind was on his brother and the drawing. The light is perfect. If only he would stop moving!

“Yes, now hold still. I still can’t get your jawline correct if you keep moving.” Cas placed his hand on Gabriels chin and maneuvered his face into the light. “There. Stay still.” Before his pencil hit the paper, a deep voice sounded from over his shoulder.

“Thats amazing, Cas.” The dark haired boy jumped and turned once again, the green eyes closer this time, leaning over Cas’ shoulder

“Thanks, although my name is not Cas. It is Castiel.” Dean ignores this and grabs a chair from a nearby desk and slides it next to Cas, turning it around so his chest is facing the back.

“No offense to your name but, its a bit of a mouthful. Not the easiest thing to say.” His gaze slides away from the deep blues and meets the hazel ones of his brother. “Yours too Gabe. Why your parents named you after angels, I never want to know.”

“I think its amazing.” The younger Winchesters voice rang out behind Gabriel, and he followed Dean’s example by pulling a chair in also, kissing his boyfriend in the process.  
“Thanks Moosey. Now, what are we doing this project on?” Gabriel rotates completely, effectively cutting Cas out of the conversation. _Crap. How am I going to handle this? I might stumble over my words. I might say something stupid. Did I put on deodorant today?_

“We should probably get to work, huh Cas?” Dean pulls Cas out of his head.

Cas shakes his head, as if to clear it and looks at Dean, remembering why he was here in the first place. “Um. Yeah. What were you thinking about for the main part of this project?”

“Well this is World History, so something about world history.” Cas laughs and the sound widens the already present smile on Dean’s face.

“Okay then. Any country in mind?” Cas slowly closes his sketch book and replaces it with his school notebook. Opening to a fresh page, he quickly places a few bullet points on the page.

Glancing up at Dean, Cas realizes he hasn’t spoken because he’s thinking. A crease forms in Dean’s forehead as he looks at the floor, lips moving but no noise escapes them. His tongue snakes out and wets his lips, sending Cas’ head spinning.

_Those lips. So plump and pink. He’s so close. I could just lean forward and-_

“France.”  
Cas shakes his head attempting to clear his mind of the thoughts. “Okay. France it is. What about France? The Revolution? The Monarchy?” Dean’s eyes never leave the ground.

“The Revolution.” He looks up then and green orbs meet blue ones. Moments pass without blinking and more would have passed if Gabriel hadn’t thrown a pencil at Sam, who dodges it easily and it hit Dean in the face. A look of shock crosses his face and thats all it takes to make Cas bust up laughing.

“Its not funny, Cas.” Dean crosses his arms, a slow blush growing on his face.

“I beg to differ,” Cas replies, trying to control his laugh. After a moment, he gains composure.

“Okay. Shall we get to work?” Cas asks. Dean nods and the rest of the class happens without incident.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

When Cas walks into his room at the end of the day, he immediately pulls out his notebook, intent on finishing his homework. But when he comes across Deans messy scrawl in the corner of the page, he nearly drops the book in excitement.

**916-670-4574**  
 **For the project or if you just wanna hang out ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have a study date.

Gabriel shifts uncomfortably in his seat and Cas shoots him a warning look. “One more minute. I'm almost done.” A few more lines with his pencil and Cas drops his pencil on the table. “Okay, Gabriel. I'm done, so go and-” Cas didn't even get to finish his sentence before Gabriel was jumping up and dialing Sam on his phone because he had been calling for the past 5 minutes. Cas’ phone buzzes in his pocket, but he ignores it, intent on finalizing his sketch for his portfolio. He just needs one more piece for it to be complete and he can turn it in early.  

 

_Okay then. Now that I finally finished that, I can start working on the project I have to finish with Dean._

 

Placing the finished sketch on his desk, Cas pulls out his notebook and as he starts to write some basic ideas down, he hears a knock on the front door and a muffled yell from Gabriel saying Not it!

 

Mumbling some not-so-kind words about Gabriel learning how not to be lazy. He opens the door, and is face to face with the lightly freckled face of Dean, adorned with a black v-neck, ripped jeans, and a backpack slung over one shoulder.

 

“Dean,” Cas gasps, taken aback by the sudden appearance of his crush. “What are you doing here?”

 

Dean’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “We were supposed to finish the project today. I texted you when I was on my way. Did you not get it?”

 

_Oh. Thats what the vibrating was. I guess I should have checked my phone._

 

“I did, but I didn't. I was- Wait, come in first. This is awkward, just standing in the doorway. Are you thirsty?” Cas asks, waving Dean into the living room before walking into the adjacent kitchen.

 

“Just some water, please.” Dean yells, still standing awkwardly when Cas walks back into the living room with 2 cups of water and a few hot pockets. Cas hands Dean his water and says, “Where should we work, Cas?” The nickname sends flutters through Castiel’s stomach before he actually registers what Dean said.

 

Cas freezes. They should work in his room but there Dean would see all of his art. And lately, some of that has been drawing Dean from memory. He had perfected everything but the eyes.

“Um. In here, just let me get my things.”

 

Dean nods and sets his backpack down. Before Cas leaves, Dean calls, “Hey, Cas? Wheres the bathroom?” He walks Dean through the hallway and tells him which rooms are which so he knows where everything is before letting him go.

 

_Okay. All you have to do is make sure he doesn't see your art. Thats it. Step 1: Take it all down. Step 2: ?? Step 3: Dean doesn't think you're some crazy person who just obsessively draws anyone._

 

Cas walks into his room and immediately takes down the first available drawing, Dean from the side, eyes hidden by a hoodie. He almost got this one perfect until he got to the eyes, so he put Dean in a hoodie. He continues to take the drawings down, throwing them on the floor. Unbeknownst to him, someone was standing in the doorway, admiring the very drawings he was throwing down.  

 

“This is amazing, Cas.” Cas freezes again, and then slowly rotates, afraid of what he was referring to. Dean stood in the doorway, a handful of drawings in his hands as he shuffled through each one. “I knew you were an artist, but I didn't think you were this amazing.”

 

“You're not mad?” Cas blurts out, saying the only thing thats on his mind.

 

“Mad? No! Although I do have one question.” Dean says, placing the art on the ground and walking towards Cas, careful not to step on any of the paper that is now strewn all over the ground.

 

“Anything.” Dean and Cas were almost nose to nose now. Deans warm breath ruffled the dark hair that fell across his forehead.

 

“How long have you been drawing me? And can I have this one?” Dean asks, suddenly bashful and looking at the floor, a light blush drawing in his cheeks.

 

Cas, with a sudden burst of courage, places his hand under Deans chin and lifts his face so their eyes met. “I would be honored if you would have it.” he says, not blinking. A moment later, lips were on lips without either of them consciously moving.

  
They break apart long enough for a breath before theyre back at it. Seconds later, however, slow clapping interrupts them, accompanied by light laughter and a voice saying, “FINALLY!” Cas turns to Gabriel, lips swollen and face bright red. He shoots Gabriel a look that has him scurrying away. An apologetic look falls over Deans face, but Cas is laughing. Dean eventually joins him and they stand there, laughing in eachothers arms, the art forgotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I havent updated this since October because my laptop has been out of commission and I hate posting and writing from my phone, so here's another chapter. I might add like 1 or 2 more because i like where this is headed, so let me know what you think c:

"So, in conclusion, the nobles were executed and the monarchy slowly destroyed. Thank you." Cas' voice finishing their presentation strong. In the audience of their fellow students, he can see Charlie smiling brightly at Cas. She knows that Cas gets nervous when talking in front of people, so the smile and the encouragement helped the entire time. He can also see Kevin, intently taking notes even though he doesnt need to. In the very back, Gabriel and Sam are going over their notes because they're presenting next. Well, Sam is going over the notes as Gabe is whispering something that is making the younger Winchester blush like a fire truck. Ms. Harville claps and the rest of the class follows.

Cas finally casts a glance at Dean on his right, something he has been adamantly avioding ever since he started speaking. Every time he did as they rehearsed, his words fumbled and he got lost in the beautiful green of his eyes. Those same eyes are now approaching him, smiling and twinkling with delight. 

"You did it, Cas. No messing up or anything!" Dean says, before grabbing his hand and leading him back to their seats. As they sit down, Cas can hear Ms. Harville talking about how their presentation went and the accuracy of the information. AS the rest of the class went on, Cas and Dean texted like they did most days. Most of the time it was about people. Their teachers, their friends, just people in the general vicinity of the two and today was no exception. 

 **DEAN:** Dude Balthy over there is totally looking at porn in class ^_^ 

 **CAS:** I think you may be right  
  
**DEAN:**  OMG!! ITS GAY PRON!!

 **DEAN:** *PORN

 **CAS:** Now THAT is scandolus!

 **DEAN:** You say the weirdest things Cas

 **CAS:** Its just the way I talk sometimes I guess 

 **DEAN:** I know I love it :) 

 **CAS:** You do?

 **DEAN:** Yeah i do 

 **DEAN:** A lot 

 **DEAN:** Go out with me Cas 

It was at this exact moment that the bell rang. Cas was so startled by the sudden sound he didnt even read the last text Dean had sent him. He packed his things and by the time he walked out of the classroom, it was empty. Dean had vanished as he always did after this class because his next one was all the way across campus, so Cas wasnt bothered. He put on his headphones and hit play, the opening notes to Welcome to The Black Parade filling his ears. As he walked through the hall, he checked his phone and physically stopped at what he read. 

_Dean. Dean Winchester wants to go out with me. How did the.. Where in the.. What the.. HUH?_

Cas' mind swirled at those 5 little words on the tiny screen. At that moment, Cas knew immediately what he wanted to do when he replied. 

* * *

 

Dean was sitting in his math class, puzzling over the latest set of equations he had been assigned. Just as he solved the 8th one on the first page, the teacher gets a phone call. Dean thinks nothing of it until he calls Deans name. Just as puzzled as the math made him, he walks over to Bobby's desk. 

"Well boy, you're gettin' outta here. Dad called the office and said that there's been a change in date for your vacation. Leavin' today instead a' tommorah." His southern drawl is one Dean is used to. Bobby is basically his uncle, and he helped Dean when Mary died. Dean owes Bobby everything. 

"Did he say why?" Dean asks. 

"Not a thing. Anywho, just grab your shit and get." Bobby turns back to his papers, grading their most recent test.  

* * *

Dean walks towards his car and he notices a figure with dark tousled hair leaning against it. As he got closer, he realized it was Cas. 

When he got close enough, Cas walked to him. Without saying a word, Cas takes Dean's backpack and carefully places it on the ground near their feet. Cas stands back up and gently cups Deans face, softly whispering one word before bringing their mouths together. The one word that Dean had been waiting for. 

 

_**Yes** _

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this story, but for now it is a one-shot. Let me know if I should continue.


End file.
